Haciéndole caso inconscientemente a la amenaza de James
by Azulz Friki
Summary: Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor. James lo amenaza el día anterior por una estupidez, Albus teme perder y Scorpius se entromete en conversaciones familiares.


**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso es de J.K. Rowling. Escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Personaje: **Albus Severus Potter.

**Palabras: **Precipicio y maldición.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HACIÉNDOLE CASO INCONSCIENTEMENTE A LA AMENAZA DE JAMES<strong>_

_Por Azul y Amarillo_

* * *

><p>Albus había ido, para sorpresa de todos, a Ravenclaw. Se había hecho amigo de Scorpius Malfoy —para disgusto del tío Ron, y para burla de su hermano James— y tenía unas calificaciones bastante decentes. Pero lo que lo distinguía era que <em>el colegio no había visto mejor buscador que él<em>. Y arrasaba. Arrasaba y arrasaba en cada partido. Quizás tener dos progenitores que eran buenos en esa posición influyó algo.

—Al, pierde un partido de una estúpida vez, que o si no te lanzo una **maldición** —le amenazó fervientemente su hermano el día anterior al épico partido: _Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor_.

James era el buscador del equipo de los leones, lo que hacía el encuentro un _Potter vs Potter_ muy interesante. Los apostadores bullían de emoción y cada vez apostaban montos más descabellados. La mayoría apostaba por Albus.

Al día siguiente, ambos Potter y sus equipos llegaron al estadio. Gryffindor liderado por Myriam Wood, una joven de sexto año con un carácter similar al de su padre, Oliver Wood, y que jugaba como cazadora. Ravenclaw tenía por capitán a Lorcan Scamander, guardián por excelencia.

— ¡Muy bien, chicos! —los alentó su líder, moviéndose el pelo rubio despeinado—. Al, solo atrapa la snitch y ya. El resto, juguemos bien y demostremos que no somos solo unos sabelotodo y que sabemos hacer deporte.

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron todos, sonriendo con ganas, aunque algunos con algo de cansancio en su voz.

Albus vislumbró al hermano gemelo de Lorcan, Lysander, en las gradas, con una gran pancarta con las fotos del equipo tomada por él y un chico que el Potter de Ravenclaw, si no mal recordaba, se llamaba Matt.

Había una llovizna suave y la brisa era agradable. Había unas pocas nubes que evitaba que el sol cegase a los jugadores. Eran unas condiciones bastante favorables, ya que las gotitas no molestarían mucho en el juego.

Ambos equipos entraron majestuosamente en el campo ovalado de Quidditch, y Albus vio como Lysander y Wood se dirigían miradas de decisión al enfrentamiento. Los vítores se escuchaban perfectamente en la gran cancha.

Entonces, llegó otra persona, y el hermano del medio de los Potter sonrió y se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor también tenía una mueca en su cara parecida a una sonrisa. Porque esa otra persona era la profesora de Vuelo y Quidditch, y la árbitra del partido: Ginevra "Ginny" Potter, de soltera Weasley.

Ver a su madre allí era para ambos un alivio y algo bastante bueno.

Ambos equipos se acercaron con sus escobas en alto a la árbitra, que sonreía abiertamente.

—No quiero ninguna trampa, ¿eh? Un juego limpio. —Ginny Potter se acercó el silbato que llevaba en el cuello a los labios. Tenía una escoba al lado y la caja de las pelotas al frente. Se agachó, acercándose a la caja, y dijo—: Tres…dos…uno…

El silbato sonó y se levantaron las escobas. La snitch dorada desapareció al instante mientras ambos hermanos Potter hacían esfuerzos para divisarla, sin resultados, moviéndose en direcciones totalmente opuestas.

Matthew Jordan, de Gryffindor, era el comentarista, y no era tan parcial como su padre, Lee Jordan. Comentaba más seriamente y el sub director, el profesor Longbottom, no lo reñía a menudo.

— ¡Ambos Weasley, Hugo y Rose, lanzan las bludgers en dirección a Wood, que tiene la quaffle! ¡Oh, una bludger ha golpeado la quaffle y se le ha caído a Wood! ¡Lucy Weasley la toma! ¡Atacan los aros de Ravenclaw! ¿Scamander lo logrará? ¡No! ¡Diez a cero a favor de Gryffindor!

La mayor parte de las gradas estalló en gritos y aplausos. La parte donde había una marea azul permanecía en silencio, sin emitir ningún ruido. Seguramente la gente se estaba aguantando las ganas de gritar un par de groserías. Albus sonrió irónicamente.

Bajó la vista al suelo y vio un destello dorado.

Se zambulló rápidamente en el aire, con la llovizna primaveral repiqueteándole el uniforme de Quidditch de incómodas gotitas. Sentía como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo; era como si bajase a toda velocidad por un largo **precipicio**. Miró un momento a su derecha mientras seguía descendiendo a grandes velocidades y divisó a su hermano.

Quedaban dos metros para llegar a tierra…un metro…y la snitch dorada no parecía una snitch. Albus paró en seco. Era un galeón. Alguien lo había tirado con la esperanza de que los buscadores cayeran en la infantil trampa.

James, por su parte, había sobrevivido por poco al descenso, ya que sin saber cómo reaccionó en el último momento y retornó a los cielos, buscando nuevamente la pequeña pelota del tamaño de una nuez, escurridiza y con alas finas.

El mediano de los Potter suspiró, exasperado. Oía vagamente los comentarios del partido y sabía que iban setenta a cuarenta a favor de los leones. ¿Qué le pasaba al equipo? Albus temía perder. Estaba ya en cuarto y le había otorgado la victoria siempre a su equipo. ¿Qué pasaría si perdían? El muchacho se agarró más fuertemente al palo de la escoba y tembló suavemente.

"Concéntrate", se dijo. Respiró un poco y miró a su alrededor. Entonces, observó tres cosas que sucedían a la vez: Lorcan evitaba que metieran la quaffle por los aros, James volaba grácilmente hacía un punto donde Albus veía un manchón dorado y también observaba como una bludger casi derriba a su hermano.

El problema es que el casi derribo no había hecho que James perdiera de vista la pelota que debía encontrar.

El buscador de Ravenclaw se lanzó a toda prisa hacia su hermano, y empujándolo suavemente con las manos. No infringiría ninguna norma. James le dirigió una media sonrisa burlona y lo empujó de una forma bastante bruta.

Albus Potter se mareó por las vueltas y vueltas que dio. Sintió otro golpecito burlón en el hombro y fue como si de repente éste hubiese dejado de funcionar.

Escuchó unos gritos de victoria mientras él caía en la espesura del campo de Quidditch humedecido por las gotitas de la llovizna primaveral, que además le caían en la cara.

Sintió como se estrellaba contra algo suave pero duro a la vez y todo se volvía de un color grisáceo.

* * *

><p>— ¿E-Estás bien, Al? —inquirió con tono preocupado James.<p>

Albus poco a poco abría los ojos. Por un momento vio unos borrones que parecían personas, pero los manchones de color blanco, rojo y dorado se iban aclarando tras un rato. Estaba en una camilla, y se fijó en que tenía una pequeña venda en la muñeca derecha.

—Perdí un partido, ¿eh? —comentó Albus con voz cansada.

—Ravenclaw perdió doscientos treinta a cincuenta —respondió James con voz levemente burlona y engreída—. Seguiste al pie de la letra mi amenaza, ¿eh, Albus?

El menor parpadeó varias veces, perplejo.

— ¿Qué yo qué?

—Antes del partido te dije que "perdieras un partido de una estúpida vez" —murmuró sonriendo con sorna.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco, recompuesto de la sorpresa de haber seguido una instrucción (en ese caso, amenaza) de su descuidado e irresponsable hermano mayor. Suspiró, cansado. Quería hablar con mucha gente, pero también dormir un poco…

—Albus no le haría caso a tus estúpidas amenazas, Potter —comentó alguien que Albus supo enseguida quien era: Scorpius.

—No te metas, escorpión de mala fe* estúpido —le espetó James dirigiéndole una mirada envenenada a donde seguramente el amigo de Albus estaría.

— ¿Ningún insulto más original que el significado de mi nombre, Potter? —preguntó Scorpius burlonamente. El chico de Ravenclaw oyó el frufrú que producía la túnica de bordes verdes de su amigo.

James soltó un bufido de resentimiento, asco y enojo. El mayor solía ser muy irritable, en especial cuando se trataba de personas con familias de ascendencia no muy buena, como los Malfoy, que eran casi los parias del mundo mágico.

—Bueno, James —murmuró Albus, y su hermano volvió a fijar su atención en él—, diremos que le hice caso inconscientemente a tu amenaza.

—Nunca admitirás que le hiciste caso al pie de la letra, ¿no? —preguntó James sonriendo con una pizca (¿pizca?) de arrogancia.

—Porque no fue así, James.

Entonces, la cara de Pomfrey apareció en el cuarto.

—Le dije que diez minutos, señor Potter. Fuera. Ahora. Ya.

El hermano mayor de Albus, nervioso, salió de la enfermería lo más rápido que le fue posible.

El menor sonrió. Había perdido un partido de Quidditch, pero estaba bien. Quizás fue una victoria aplastante, pero estaba bien.

Quizás ahora le echaría la culpa al hecho de que le "hizo caso inconscientemente a la amenaza de James".

* * *

><p>*: Scorpius significa escorpión en no recuerdo cual idioma, y Malfoy es mala fe en francés, creo.<p>

Ojalá les haya gustado. Fue mi primer partido de Quidditch escrito, espero que esté bien. ¿Alguna review, sea buena o mala?


End file.
